warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mossyflame's Past
By: Mossyflame Chapter One One cold and harsh leaf-bare night, young kittypet Queen Flower give birth to two toms and a she-cat. She looked at her newborn kits with pride since their father, Brackenstar was the leader of WindClan. She named the oldest of her toms Blaze after his strength and the larger tom, Flame after his dark ginger patches flared in the light on his brown pelt. She looked at the youngest and smallest of the litter with curious eyes. She named the tiny she-cat, Mossy after her long, fluffy calico pelt since it's soft as moss and after her unusually small size. Flower curled around her kits as they nurse. She jumped out of her basket as soon her kits were asleep and looked at the window. "Oh, Brackenstar your kits are perfect" she purred. Suddenly, she noticed that her housefolk were outside watching as the stars fell from the sky. One of the star has shined on Mossy who was fast asleep with her brothers. Flower thought that she was destined for greatness. She want back to the basket to sleep. "Brackenstar, I wish you can see them now" She murmured before she fell asleep. Chapter Two One moon later, Flower let her kits play outside with her Housefolks' single kit. As they where playing, a large tortoiseshell and white tom emerged from a bush behind Flower. "Hello, Flower. It's nice to see you again" the tom meowed to Flower who jumped when she heard his voice. Flower turned around and started to purr. The large tom narrowed his light blue eyes at the kits. "Are those kits ours?" He asked, his ears twitching, but his gaze never left the kit. "Yes, these our kits, Brackenstar" Flower's amber eyes shined in the pale sunlight. " Kits, come meet your father" she mewed. The kits stopped playing with the Twoleg and ran to their mother. "The brown and white tom is Blaze, the large, dark ginger and brown tom is Flame, and the tiny copy of you is Mossy" Using her tail to name each kit. Brackenstar give each kit a sniff. His kits looked eyes wide at the huge tom. " They're perfect, Flower. Are you planning to bring them to WindClan" He purred. " I haven't decided yet, Brackenstar, but I'll give you the answer later" Flower meowed, shooing her kits back to play with the Twoleg kit. Brackenstar hears his Clanmates calling to him and gets up. " I have to go, but I come by tommorrow, I promise" He said, as he waves his tail to the kits and hurries back to his Clanmates. As Flower gets up to play with her kits, a dark brown tabby Kittypet emerges from another bush and brushes his against Flower's brown and cream fur. "Hello, Flower. Who was the tom you where with?" He growled "He's the father to my kits and my mate, Sedge" Flower snarled "I thought I was their father not, that mange-pelt" Sedge snapped "I never loved you and you know that" She hissed, sliding out her claws "Fine, but you'll regret that, Flower" Sedge hissed as he jumped over the fence. Flower sighed and called her kits. She thinks she should tell Brackenstar that she is fact half-clan. But she decides tell him after she teaches their kits how to swim. Chapter Three A quarter moon has passed. Brackenstar has come each morning will some fresh-kill in his jaws for his mate to eat, instead of the kittypet slop Flower dislikes. By midday, as soon as Brackenstar left, Flower brought her kits to the small pond-like place called a pool and taught her kits how to swim. Angered Sedge, meanwhile, watches his love of his life teach her kits how to swim. The youngest kit, Mossy was born with a great destiny ahead of her and being the only daughter to Brackenstar himself. The undersized Calico she-cat liked to explore with her brothers and play with them like any other kit. But one day something happen that changed her life forever! On one warm Greenleaf day, Mossy and her brothers were three and a half moons old and perfectly knew how to swim. They were playing with a mouse toy by the old tree stumps while their parents talk and Sedge watched secretly from his favorite perch. "Catch this, Blaze" Flame mewled, his fluffy dark ginger and brown tail swishing the ground. "I got it" Mossy squeaked, trying to catch the toy. "No, I got it" Blaze said, crashing into the undersized she-cat. Suddenly, Mossy starts to get a dizzy spell. She has a vision of the future and sees herself and Blaze falling off the cliff. She lets out a weak yowl of fear which startles Blaze and Flame. "Mossy, are you alright?" Blaze and Flame mewled, Flame running to them. "Huh...Yeah, I'm alright, ugh" Mossy meowed, still weak after her vision. "Are you sure, I didn't hurt you or -" Blaze continued "Flame, Can I take to u?" Mossy asked, interrupting Blaze. "Yeah, sure" the large tom mewled. Flame follows his sister to the forest. They stop near an old fallen willow tree. "So, what's up" Flame meowed, flicking his tail "Remember when Blaze crashed into me" "Yeah" "So, just then. I had a vision of the future and I see me and Blaze falling of the cliff" Flame purred, "You must of had a daydream, Moss. It's Okay, it's not real" "How do you know?" the calico she-cat hissed. "I am telling u. It. Is. Not. Real. Get it" "Fine, maybe you're right it was a bit vivid." "Fine, Lets go back to Blaze and our parents. I am hungry." Flame purred Chapter Four The next day ... Mossy looked ruffed with sleep. Flame walks over to her. " Mossy, are you alright?" He asked "No, you know what's weird?" Mossy mewled, licking her fur "What" "Some weird cat covered in Starlight came to me and told me about my ability" "What was it?" "She said that it is called a Dimensional Scream." "A what?" "It only happens when I touch something or someone and I get visions from the past or future" " Really, but how?" "The Cat said that it only happens with a trusted friend" "Like me or Blaze" "Yeah" Suddenly, the two kits hear their mother calling to them. "Let's get breakfast" Flame said his belly growling "Sure, I am hungry, too." Mossy purred They run off to Blaze and their mother. Chapter 5 Later ... Mossy and Flame decide to tell Blaze about Mossy's vision, until they run into Sedge who jumped off the fence to the soft grass. The two kits were shocked about how big the tom was. So they ran past him and tried to find their mother. Terrified and wide-eyed, Mossy ran past Flame to get away from the tom chasing them. Gallery Mossyflame - very small, pretty white and tortoiseshell she-cat Flamestrike - large, dark ginger and brown tom Blaze - brown and white tom with dark green eyes Category:Fanfiction Category:Mossyflame's Pages